There has heretofore been an interposer constructing a capacitor by using a dielectric sleeve to insulate GND planes on top and bottom surfaces of the interposer from through-silicon via (TSV) core metal (see, for example, Paragraph 0033 and FIG. 7 in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-523141).
Since the capacitor in the conventional interposer is formed of the GND planes on the top and bottom surfaces of the interposer and the TSV core metal, capacitance of the capacitor is set to a fixed value determined by a physical configuration.
Thus, it is difficult to set the capacitance flexibly depending on electrical characteristics such as an operating frequency or an operating voltage of an electronic component mounted on the interposer, manufacturing variations thereof, or the like, for example. Therefore, the quality of the power source may be deteriorated.
Therefore, it is an object of the embodiments to provide a semiconductor device capable of good-quality power supply, and a method for setting a voltage in the semiconductor device.